Time Will Tell
by Nanami-Kun
Summary: Mungkin ini natal terakhir Gilbert dengan Elizaveta...


****Sad story, haha. Semoga semua suka

**Time Will Tell  
**

**.**

**By: Nanami-Kun**

**Hetalia Axis Powers©Himaruya Hidekaz**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

"Kau tahu, Gil? Pokoknya, besok waktu aku sudah besar, aku akan menjadi pemain sepak bola!"

Anak kecil berambut putih itu segera mengacak – acak rambut gadis berambut coklat yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sepak bola itu hanya untuk laki – laki, Eliza! Mana ada sepak bola untuk perempuan?" cibir anak itu sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Mendengar cibiran temannya, sang gadis tak terima.

"Ada! Ada kok, piala dunia perempuan! Besok, waktu aku besar, aku harus ikut!" balas gadis kecil itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya tanda menantang. Melihat reaksi si gadis, bocah lelaki itu terkikik geli.

"Terserah kau, deh Eliza."

**Time Will Tell  
**

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

_Berlin, Jerman. 24 Desember 2009_

Pria berambut putih itu berjalan turun dari kereta yang ia tumpangi. Gilbert Beilschmidt namanya. Ia menjinjing tasnya dan memeganginya dengan erat. Bau roti lezat yang baru turun dari oven enggan pergi dari hidungnya. Gilbert segera merogoh sakunya, membuka dompet. Uangnya masih cukup banyak. Ia terkekeh. Biar nanti ia minta uang pada Ludwig saja untuk membeli roti itu. Sekalian penghematan.

Gilbert segera menarik kopernya dan menapaki lantai stasiun itu menuju pintu keluar. Burung berwarna kuning cerah bernama Gilbird yang merupakan sahabatnya se akan enggan pergi dari topi pemuda Jerman itu. Sesekali Gilbert menguap, ia belum sempat benar – benar tidur karena selalu menerima panggilan telepon dari Antonio atau Francis. Ternyata mereka sangat merindukannya.

"Kakak!" panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Gilbert segera berpaling. Ketika melihat sosok itu, ia segera berlari menghampirinya, melompat, jatuh ke pelukan orang itu.

"Weeest!" panggil Gilbert dengan penuh haru ketika bisa menyentuh tubuh adiknya lagi. Ludwig Beilschmidt juga memeluk erat tubuh kakaknya itu. Kedua kakak beradik itu berpelukan selama beberapa detik untuk melepas rindu.

"Hei! Bagaimana dengan bocah pastamu itu? Apa kau sudah menikah dengannya?" tanya Gilbert usil sambil terkekeh kekeh melihat wajah adiknya memerah seketika. Ludwig segera menggeleng.

"Dia tidak diperbolehkan lagi bertemu denganku. Kakak tahu`kan? Lovino…," desah Ludwig sambil mengusap dahinya yang belum berkeringat. Gilbert sendiri justru makin nyaring tertawanya mendengar Ludwig bilang begitu.

"Ahaaa! Cinta segi tiga~" ujarnya asal hanya untuk melihat reaksi yang sama dari adiknya. Segera wajah Ludwig kembali memerah.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita segera pulang. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan! Lagipula salju sudah menumpuk di luar!" oceh Ludwig berusaha menghentikan tawa kakaknya.

.

* * *

.

_Berlin, Jerman. 24 Desember 2009_

"Wow, tak berubah sama sekali!" pekik Gilbert girang melihat barang – barangnya masih utuh dan tidak berpindah tempat seinci pun. Ludwig tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Feliciano yang membersihkannya…," kata Ludwig sambil membawakan sup kentang untuk kakaknya. Gilbert segera menoleh mencium bau harum yang menyengat hidungnya.

"Cih, padahal aku ingin roti. Pasta juga tak apa. Kenapa harus sup kentang, sih? Aku bosan, weeest~" omel lelaki cerewet itu dengan memonyongkan bibir lagi.

"Taruh saja di mejaku. Nanti juga aku makan. Tenang saja. Sekarang, sana pergi! Aku mau nostalgia dengan kamarku!" lanjutnya sambil mengibaskan tangan berkali - kali. Ludwig hanya bisa mendesah dan menutup pintu kamar kakaknya. Dasar orang yang cepat sekali berganti mood.

.

* * *

.

Gilbert segera menggeledah isi lemari kecilnya tempat ia biasa menaruh album foto pribadi. Sudah lama dia tak membukanya. Ia mengambil sebuah album yang terlihat paling kuno dan mulai membukanya.

Terlihat fotonya dengan seorang gadis sedang tersenyum lebar menatap ke kamera. Gilbert agak tersentak. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan Elizaveta. Sudah lama dia tak mendengar kabar perihal gadis itu. Bukankah dulu ia ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola?

Pfft, Gilbert menahan tawa. Mana mungkin? Kalau dia sudah jadi pemain sepak bola, dia pasti sudah muncul di koran – koran olahraga.

Lelaki itu kembali membuka lembar berikutnya. Terlihat fotonya dengan Elizaveta saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dan mengangkatnya. Keduanya juga tersenyum senang di foto itu. Gilbert kembali tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia merasa rindu pada Elizaveta. Rasanya ia ingin bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu. Apakah Ludwig tahu ya, soal kabar Elizaveta?

Gilbert tersentak. Ya, mungkin Ludwig tahu. Segera ia berlari menuruni tangga menuju ruang keluarga, mencari adiknya itu.

"WEEEST!" teriaknya nyaring sambil terus berlari mencari ke sana kemari. Dengan tergesa – gesa Ludwig berlari menuju kakaknya sambil membawa pistol.

"Ada apa? Ada pencuri?" tanyanya was – was.

"Oh, bukan. Turunkan senjatamu, aku takut melihatnya." ujar Gilbert sambil tertawa geli melihat Ludwig yang sudah siap sedia dengan dongkol memasukkan pistolnya lagi ke tas.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Elizaveta. Kau tahu dia di mana?" tanya Gilbert dengan mata berbinar – binar. Ekspresi Ludwig segera berubah ketika ia mendengar apa yang Gilbert baru saja katakan.

"Apa kakak rindu padanya?" Ludwig bertanya balik dengan tatapan sendu pada kakaknya. Tanpa basa – basi Gilbert segera mengangguk.

"Aku ingin mencubit lengannya lagi! Aku ingin menggelitiknya lagi! Aku ingin bermain dan bercanda dengannya lagi!" pekik Gilbert sangat bersemangat seperti seorang bocah yang masih polos dan belum tahu masalah di dunia ini. Perkataan Gilbert tadi justru dibalas Ludwig dengan desahan.

"Kakak, mungkin kau tak akan mau bertemu dengannya lagi…"

Telinga Gilbert berdiri. Ia segera menatap Ludwig tajam.

"Apa maksudmu, West? Apa kau berharap aku tak akan menemuinya lagi?" ujar Gilbert dengan hati yang panas mendengar adiknya _sok_ meramalkan nasibnya. Ludwig mendesah dan mengusap dahi.

"Bukan, tapi…,"

"Tapi apa, West?" potong Gilbert jengkel.

"Tapi…"

Sunyi menghampiri mereka.

"Tapi, kak…"

"Katakan saja, West!" bentak Gilbert tak sabar dengan adiknya. Ludwig tersentak karena bentakan kakaknya itu. Namun setelah beberapa saat kemudian ia mendesah kembali.

"Kakak, kau benar – benar mau tahu?"

Gilbert mengangguk pasti. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dan dia siap menerima konsekuensi setelah mengetahui hal itu.

"Katakan saja, West."

Mendengar kakaknya berujar mantap, Ludwig sadar kalau ia tak bisa menyembunyikan fakta lagi. Ia menatap mata kakaknya dalam dan mendesah untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Elizaveta terkena _Leukemia_."

.

* * *

.

Gilbert berlari kencang menerjang kerumunan orang banyak. Keringat mengalir deras di dahinya dan mulai jatuh di pelupuk matanya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia tak peduli sama sekali pada hal – hal sepele seperti itu. Ia hanya fokus pada sahabat masa kecilnya, Elizaveta.

.

"Elizaveta!" teriak Gilbert sambil menggedor pintu rumah gadis itu dengan kencang dan keras, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring di sekitarnya. Gilbert sudah tak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu apapun yang terjadi. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Elizaveta.

"Kau berisik sekali, Gil!"

Gilbert tertegun sejenak melihat seorang gadis membukakan pintu.

"Belgie…" desisnya masih terkaget – kaget. Gadis yang dipanggil Belgie itu menatapnya dengan mata penuh air mata.

"Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang berhasil membuat Gilbert terhenyak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di California? Apakah kau hanya bersenang – senang? Apa tak ada yang mengabarimu tentang Eliza?"

Berbondong – bondong pertanyaan dari Belgie itu membuat hati Gilbert semakin terasa sesak.

"Belgie, aku…"

"Gil…

"Apa kau sudah tak peduli lagi padanya?"

Gilbert terhenyak lebih dalam.

Ia merasa ingin menampar dirinya sendiri begitu pertanyaan terakhir dari Belgie itu datang. Tak ada yang mengabarinya, apakah itu salahnya?

"Jangan berkelit, Gil."

Tapi ia juga tak mencari tahu kabar orang – orang yang dikasihinya ketika ia pergi.

"Belgie, biarkan aku melihatnya." ujar Gilbert berusaha menekan perasaan bersalah dalam dirinya. Gadis di hadapannya itu mengusap air mata sejenak, lalu membukakan pintu lebih lebar.

"Masuklah. Dia sudah menantimu."

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Salju turun sangat tebal di halaman rumah Elizaveta. Pintu dan jendela, semuanya tertutup rapat. Pernak – pernik natal sudah tergantung di berbagai tempat. Pohon cemara besar berdiri tegak di sebelah perapian yang menyala. Suasana natal yang menyenangkan menghiasi rumah Elizaveta. Namun berbeda jauh dengan keadaan pemiliknya.

Pria berambut putih itu duduk di sebelah sebuah ranjang. Di ranjang itu tengah tertidur pulas Elizaveta. Tubuhnya lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Isak tangis keluar dari Belgie. Gilbert menatap nanar tubuh temannya itu dan mengelus tangan halus Elizaveta.

"Kenapa tidak dirawat di rumah sakit saja?" tanya Gilbert dengan tatapan sendu pada Elizaveta.

Belgie menggeleng, tak bisa menyembunyikan isaknya.

"Dia tidak mau. Dia ingin merayakan natal di rumahnya sendiri."

Gilbert mendesah sambil mengusap – usap dahi Elizaveta. _Kau jadi kurus sekali._ Pria itu menatap nanar Elizaveta yang dulunya adalah seorang gadis yang sehat dan ceria. Tak disangka gadis itu merasakan tangan Gilbert yang menyentuh dahinya. Perlahan Elizaveta membuka mata dan menatap Gilbert yang sudah berlinang air mata.

"Hei. Kau cengeng sekali, Gil." ujar gadis itu terkekeh geli. Gilbert hanya menatap Elizaveta dengan lembut.

"Kau yang membuatku begini, Eli. Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku soal penyakitmu ini? Setidaknya aku bisa menemanimu." gerutu Gilbert berusaha tak menangis melihat keadaan Elizaveta. Tangannya, kakinya, wajahnya, ia terlihat kurus sekali. Elizaveta tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau aku pegang kamera sekarang, pasti wajahmu sudah kupotret!" gadis itu terkikik geli membayangkannya.

"Sudahlah Eliza!" bentak Gilbert sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Elizaveta tersentak, kaget.

"Tidakkah kau sadar? Kau sedang sakit, Eliza! Apa kau tidak menyayangi hidupmu lagi?" desis Gilbert yang berusaha keras menahan air matanya supaya tidak keluar. Mendengar hal itu, Elizaveta terdiam sejenak, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku mencintainya…" ujar Elizaveta sambil mempertahankan senyumnya. Gilbert mendesah jengkel.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak tidur saja sana? Kenapa kau cerewet sekali? Padahal kau tahu`kan kalau kau sakit?" berbondong pertanyaan Gilbert ajukan dengan air mata yang sudah jatuh di pipinya. Gadis cantik yang tidur dihadapannya justru bangun dan duduk.

"Eliza…" Belgie mendesis pedih.

"Apakah kau tahu siapa hidupku?" tanya Elizaveta dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Gilbert tertegun dan menggeleng. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menunjuk pria dihadapannya itu.

"Kaulah hidupku."

Gilbert terhenyak sejenak. Berusaha mencerna semuanya. Apakah, apakah Elizaveta mencintainya? Kalau begitu bukankah perasaan cintanya pada gadis itu tersambut? Air mata Gilbert semakin mengalir deras. Ia segera memeluk gadis itu.

"Kau cerewet sekali, Eliza." ujar Gilbert dengan air mata yang terus menerus jatuh di pipinya. Elizaveta terkikik geli. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia terbatuk. Gilbert segera melepaskan pelukannya, namun Elizaveta segera menarik tangannya.

"Peluk aku. Untuk terakhir kalinya, peluk aku."

Gilbert dan Belgie tersentak bersamaan mendengar ucapan Elizaveta barusan. _Terakhir kalinya?_

"Eliza, jangan mengarang. Aku tak suka kau bermain – main seperti ini." ujar Gilbert masih tak percaya akan ucapan Elizaveta tadi. Namun gadis itu terlihat begitu yakin pada ucapannya.

"Terakhir kali sebelum aku terlelap."

Gilbert kurang mengerti ucapan Elizaveta itu. Terlelap; tidur atau mati? Tapi lekaki itu tak mau menghabiskan waktunya dengan sia – sia. Ia segera mendekap tubuh kurus gadis Hungaria itu dengan lembut. Perlahan namun pasti, nafas Elizaveta mulai teratur kembali dan menjadi lebih tenang.

Ia tertidur.

.

* * *

.

Malam semakin larut. Jam menandakan pukul sebelas lebih lima puluh menit. Sebentar lagi natal akan segera datang. Gilbert masih terjaga di sebelah ranjang Elizaveta. Belgie tertidur di sofa lembut dekat lemari pakaian.

Pria Jerman itu melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, tak tahu mau melakukan apa. Yang pasti ia mau mendampingi Elizaveta sampai natal tiba dan seterusnya, sampai waktu yang memisahkan mereka.

Gilbert terkaget – kaget ketika tangannya digenggam lemah oleh tangan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Elizaveta membuka mata perlahan dan tersenyum.

"Apa natal sudah datang?"

Gilbert menggeleng.

"Bertahanlah. Masih sembilan menit lagi. Aku ada di sisimu." jawab Gilbert sambil mengusap – usap tangan kurus Elizaveta dan menggenggamnya lebih erat. Mata berwarna hijau itu berputar mencari jam dinding. Ah.

"Kau salah, Gil. Tinggal delapan menit lagi." kata Elizaveta sambil tersenyum trenyuh. Gilbert kebingungan.

"Hanya beda semenit saja." gerutu pria itu. Elizaveta meliriknya sebentar, lalu beralih kembali ke jam dinding kuno miliknya.

"Semenit yang menentukan kalau waktuku hidup sudah berkurang…," desis gadis itu menatap kosong ruangan kamarnya.

"Eliza… kenapa kau begitu pesimis? Bukankah dulu kau ceria, riang, cerewet, dan lain – lain? Aku merindukan keceriaanmu itu!"

Sunyi mendatangi mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku sudah kehilangan semua itu…" ujar Elizaveta dengan air mata berlinang di pelupuk matanya, membuat bola matanya berbinar – binar terkena cahaya lampu yang remang.

.

* * *

_**24 Desember 2009, pukul 23:53**_

Terdengar bunyi meja digebrak.

"Hei! Kenapa kau jadi melankolis begini, Eli! Di manakah sifatmu yang optimis? Di mana aku harus mencarinya?"

Mendengar ocehan Gilbert, Elizaveta hanya tersenyum nanar.

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku punya _hidup _lainnya?" tanya Elizaveta dengan air mata yang sudah menetes di pipinya.

Gilbert terdiam.

"Meski aku akan mati malam ini, bukankah kau masih hidup?"

Gilbert tersedot dalam pusaran kesedihan lebih dalam.

"Elizaveta, cukup…"

Elizaveta menempelkan telunjuknya pada mulut pria itu.

"Gilbert…

"Bukankah kau adalah hidupku?"

Gadis itu menarik nafas kencang dan perlahan mengeluarkannya. Ia terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum manis.

"Gil…

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

* * *

.

_**25 Desember 2009, 00:00**_

Gilbert berusaha menahan tangisnya. Segala hal telah ia berikan, segalanya telah ia lakukan. Tapi kalau itu memang harus terjadi, terjadilah. Natal sudah datang, seharusnya ia tertawa dan bahagia, bukan? Ia tak perlu menangis. Maka ia tak akan menangis malam ini apa pun yang terjadi.

Bukankah Elizaveta sudah bilang kalau ia mencintai Gilbert? Bukankah itu adalah hadiah natal terindah yang pernah ia terima? Bukankah Elizaveta pernah berujar kalau Gilbert adalah hidupnya? Seharusnya ia bahagia`kan?

Jeritan pilu membahana di langit malam Berlin.

"Elizaveta, kau jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu sama sekali! Cepat, bangun sekarang! Tertawa dan bercanda denganku sekarang juga, Eliza. Eliza, jangan berbohong padaku! Genggam tanganku lebih erat lagi! Eliza, tersenyumlah seperti biasanya!"

Belgie terisak – isak mendengar teriakan Gilbert.

Pria itu tak mau percaya. Ia mengguncang – guncang tubuh gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa itu berkali – kali. Belgie segera menghentikannya.

"Gilbert! Elizaveta sudah tidak ada! Dia sudah pergi! Apakah kau tidak sadar kalau yang kau sentuh kini tinggal tubuhnya saja?" jerit Belgie berusaha menjauhkan Gilbert dari Elizaveta yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Air mata jatuh dengan deras, menghujam pipi keduanya.

"Gilbert… mungkin ia sudah meninggal, namun bukankah, bukankah kau adalah bagian dari hidupnya? Bukankah kau nyawanya?"

Gilbert tak henti – hentinya menangis pedih. Ia benar – benar merasa bersalah karena tidak menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan gadis itu.

"Gil, Gilbert! Meskipun ia sudah mati raganya… bukankah cintanya masih hidup dalam dirimu? Gilbert, dia masih hidup di dalam dirimu!"

Pria itu berbalik dan menatap nanar pada Belgie yang masih berlinang air mata. Ia segera mendekap gadis berkebangsaan Belgia itu.

"Belgie…

"Aku mencintainya."

"Tak apa Gil… aku yakin dia bahagia sekarang… ssh,"

Mereka berdua hanyut dalam keheningan yang menyayat hati. _Tak apa. Ya, tak apa. Aku puas._

Dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya, Gilbert merasa puas.

Ia puas bisa menemani orang yang paling dicintainya itu di saat – saat terakhir.

.

* * *

.

_**25 Desember 2010**_

Pria itu berdiri mematung di hadapan sebuah batu nisan sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah yang merekah dan harum baunya. Ia tersenyum lembut dan mengelus permukaan halus nisan itu.

"Hei, Eliza. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku mendatangimu." ujar Gilbert sambil menatap nanar rumah terakhir bagi gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Aku akan segera pindah dan menetap di Ontario. Kau tahu`kan? Kanada." lanjutnya sambil terkekeh riang.

"Mungkin kalau kau masih hidup, kau pasti akan menggodaku dan memasangkanku dengan Matthew…,"

Gilbert terdiam sejenak, membiarkan keheningan merambat dalam pemakaman itu. Entah kenapa keheningan itu membuatnya merasa tenang, membuatnya ingat akan senyum Elizaveta yang selalu membuat hatinya damai. Sesaat kemudian, ia kembali tersenyum bahagia.

"Ah, kau masih hidup."

Gilbert meletakkan buket mawar terakhir yang ia bawa untuk Elizaveta di hadapan nisan gadis itu. Ia mendongkakkan wajahnya, membaca nama yang tertera pada batu nisan itu, lalu tersenyum bahagia lagi, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Bagiku, kau selalu hidup dalam hati ini, Elizaveta."

.

._End_

* * *

**NOTE:**

- Ya Tuhan, kenapa fic ini tragis banget dan kenapa saya jadi seneng en suka bikin yang sad ending, sih? Eh, enggak, kebetulan aja sebenarnya.

- Ada yang belum tahu leukemia? *Buka buku pengetahuan* Leukemia adalah kanker yang tidak membentuk massa tumor tetapi memenuhi pembuluh darah dan mengganggu fungsi sel darah normal. Mungkin ini belum komplit tapi ini hanya garis besarnya saja.

- Saya tahu saya memang tidak terlalu bagus dalam menulis dan masih butuh banyak bantuan dalam pengetahuan tulis menulis, jadi…

**REVIEW! WAJIB REVIEW!**

_**~ Selalu saya baca dan saya terima~**_


End file.
